The present invention relates to a new and novel securement system for securing and/or supporting various types of products. Heretofore, various types of fastening systems including those which are known as Velcro systems for securing or attaching one component part to another component part or for hanging or supporting various objects, such as tools or the like to a supporting rack. These prior Velcro-type systems have generally included male and female fiber-type members that are brought into inter-locking engagement with one another to provide the securement. Over the years, the primary focus for these Velcro-type systems has been in the design of the particular structure of the fiber or filaments that comprise the components that engagably mesh with one another to provide the securement.
The present invention incorporates, as a part of the novel system, the Velcro components but in the configuration of a flexible, locking strap member of a specific design so as to maximize the strength and locking characteristics of the strapping system for engagement with various size component parts to be secured.